Tragic Love
by IcePrinceRay
Summary: First a crush, then love and finally he gained the courage to propose...but with a twisted turn of events, his best friend ended up with the love of his life...then...nothing. (One-sided GraLu) (NaLu) (Gray-centric) Tragedy, Angst, Romance One-shot! AU! OOC-ness!


**Inspired from the kpop song 'Wedding Dress' by Tae Yang/ Yongbae/ SOL or whatever you wanna call him. Kinda one-sided GrayLu…And well with my obsession with Gray…this might come out as a Gray-centric fic rather than a romantic one but well I am still developing my love for romance and all stuff….soooo…ya know right….it wasn't proof read…. By the way, the exams are coming so the updates for my other fics might be slow….maybe I will be back by 19 March 'cus that is the last date of my exam…..hopefully~!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own FT or anything…just my imagination.**

Tragic Love

Gray looked into the mirror once again. Today was the day, the day when his loved one will commit herself to another man. To top it off, the other man was none other than his own childhood bestie. He was wearing a black tux with a blue shirt and a dark navy blue tie. His unruly ebony tresses were slicked back with some stubborn ones falling on his forehead. Looking at his wrist watch, he immediately closed his cupboard and went to fetch his car keys and the gift he bought for the…couple. Locking the door of his condo, he stepped into the elevator and pressed the button for basement. The doors of the elevator closed and he felt a weird lightness as the elevator headed down to the basement. After a minute or two, the doors opened and he exited into the well lit area. The sound of ventilators partially broke him out of his melancholy filled thoughts.

He spotted his black convertible parked in its usual place. Unlocking the car, he opened the door and jumped inside. He placed the gift on the passenger seat before igniting the engine. The engine roared to life and soon his car was speeding on the roads like a racing car…well it was one. Soon the looming building of the Cardia Cathedral came in view. He decreased the speed considerably and searched for a spot in the parking. Finding one without much difficulty, he parked his car, or Baby, as he called it before getting off with the gift in his hands. He locked the convertible before heading towards the cathedral, his leather boots making a tapping voice on the stony path.

He climbed up the threesome stairs and soon found Loki, Sting and Aries standing in front while talking.

"Hey Gray!" Loki called him. He smiled, or at least tried to, as he went to greet his buddies.

"Hey guys" he said in greeting as the other two also said their share of hellos or hi's. They talked about random stuff and teased Loki and Aries a little like how they are next in the line after Lucy and Natsu.

"Hey minna!" a voice called from behind them. They turned around to spot Jellal with Erza and their one year old son, Zael, in Jellal's arms.

"Hey long time no see" Gray said as the little family came up to meet them. Greetings were exchanged and soon they were involved in the talks about their high school life.

"But seriously guys, I never thought Natsu would be the one to court Luce" Sting said.

"Yeah, I thought Frosty will be the one doing that" a gruff voice came from behind. They turned to see Gajeel and Levy standing there.

"Hmm, now that I think of it Gray and lucy were pretty close during our high school days. Both of them could've easily been mistaken as a couple" Jellal said earning several nods.

"No guys, I think they were like this even in middle school when they first met." Loki said with Levy agreeing.

"Guys I am still here!" Gray said while several tick marks appeared on his head. "Don't talk about me like I am not here" he continued.

"Oh, you were here! It is rare to see you with your clothes on so I kinda was not able to identify you frosty" Gajeel said before doing his usual gihihi. Gray just bonked his head before heading inside. The whole lot laughed before another spark of hot topics once again indulged them in their conversation.

Gray sighed sadly as he walked inside the beautified building. The decoration was really intricate and fabulous he must say…just like Lucy. He knew she was with Natsu but he can't help but remember the time he had spent with her. All those happy memories were now like a stab to his heart. He shook his head to get rid of these kind of painful thoughts before wearing a smile.

"Gray!"

He turned his head to face the person who had called her. Lucy. Her fluffy white off-shoulder gown brushing on the floor .The tap of her heels resounded in the fairly empty hallway. A beautiful veil with pink roses adorned her head. The roses were as pink as a certain someone's hair. Her make-up was fairly neutral but it still made her already glowing skin get an angelic shade. Her chocolaty orbs were twinkling with happiness…the kind he had never seen before. A platinum and diamond necklace adorned her neck and matching earrings complimented her beauty more. Her sunshine blonde hair were done in a complicated hair-do which can bring any heavenly beauty to shame.

"Hey Luce" he greeted her. She stopped in front of him with a bouquet of white roses in her gloved hands. A diamond ring on her ring finger reminded him of a memory he didn't wanted to remember at this time.

"Woah, you look amazing Luce" he complimented at which she smiled brightly at him.

"Thanks Gray, you don't look too bad either." She said before the voice of a certain pinkette came.

"Hey Ice princess!" Natsu greeted as he came towards the duo.

"Hey Flame Brain" Gray greeted back before doing a fist bump with the groom-to-be. "Congratulations on finally tying up the knot. You are not all that dense as you appear, I must say" he continued while smirking. Natsu just punched him playfully on the shoulder.

"I am not dense!" he retorted before punching the raven's shoulder once again. Gray just chuckled lightly before giving the present to the couple.

"Thanks Gray!" Lucy said while taking the wrapped box while Natsu just grinned at him.

"Guys its time!" Mira's voice came as she spotted the couple. "Oh hi Gray!" she said receiving a similar response before taking Natsu and Lucy with her.

"Thanks once again buddy!" Natsu's words rang out in the hallway. Soon Gray was standing alone. A wet drop of something fell on his hand and on the floor. He looked up to see if there was a leakage in the roof but it was fairly well maintained. Then his hand ventured up onto his face that he felt the wet tracks on his cheeks.

"Why am I crying? I should be happy…but why? It hurts…god it hurts" he just stood there for a moment while trying to contain the sudden onslaught of his suppressed emotions. After getting a hold of them, he went to the hall where the wedding was being conducted. He reached the doors only in time to see everyone clapping while the bride and groom kissed. This was just too much. He turned around on his heel and immediately dashed off. He knew he will break down in front of everyone if he stood there even one more second. He spotted his car in the parking lot next to the one with the sign 'Just Married'. It was a white Lamborghini with decoration all over it. It was certainly breath taking but it just appeared to taunt him. He immediately slid down in the driver's seat of his convertible before igniting the engine and zooming off towards his condo. He didn't care if he will have to face everyone else some other time but now he just needed to get out of here.

HONK!

SCREECH!

BANG!

He felt himself lying in a pool of dark crimson. His whole body screamed with pain, especially his chest and hands. His glazed over eyes moved slightly to the side to see a silver platinum ring lying in the pool of his own blood which was dying it red by each passing second. Soon everything was encased in black.

"_Oh my gosh Gray this is just amazing! I never thought you are such a great cook" Lucy said while looking at the piles and piles of food Gray had made for both of them. Gray just grinned at her before sitting down on the chair across from her._

"_So let's eat?" he asked receiving an enthusiastic nod from his blonde companion. After completing their project, both of them were hanging out at Gray's condo. They had been playing video games since 1 hour ago until Lucy's stomach had made its hunger known._

"_Itadakimas!" and with this both of them were just starting to dig in when the door bell rang._

"_You can eat, I will go and check it" Gray said and got up to answer the door. He opened it to spot Natsu standing there._

"_Yo Frosty!" he said._

"_Natsu!" a voice came from inside before Lucy also joined the guys on the door._

"_Hey Luce" Natsu said while grinning._

"_Why don't you too come and join Gray and me at dinner? He is a really great cook" Lucy proposed._

"_Frosty can cook!?" Natsu said in disbelief until the aroma of the freshly prepared delicacies hit his nose._

"_Yeah I can and unlike you I don't just burn food to a crisp. Come on inside" Gray said but the pinkette was already helping himself with the food. Lucy just giggled before following the pinkie. Gray closed the door and looked at the duo, a feeling of anguish pounding in his chest. He had always bore this crush for his blonde friend but never had the courage to admit it in front of her. Now looking at her getting along so well with his frival made him feel kinda lonely._

"_Natsu…" Lucy gasped while looking at the ring on her finger. Natsu stood in front of her, blushing madly as their other friends cheered and hooted. Gray stood on the sidelines. A ring clenched in his finger. He was going to propose Lucy when suddenly the pinkie had rammed ahead of him and done so. He felt as if he was just torn into innumerable shreds. This pain was like none he had ever felt before. Too much to handle._

"Doctor! Is Gray alright?" Ultear asked, worried for her adoptive brother. Just one hour ago she had gotten the call that Gray had been involved in a car and truck accident. She was still at the wedding at that time. Not wanting to ruin the happy day of the couple, she had excused herself while putting up some random excuse. Currently she was sitting in front of the operation theatre when the doctor has just emerged out of the doors.

"I don't want to give you false hope but his condition is very critical. A lung was punctured because of the broken ribs, his left arm is broken while his right wrist cracked from several places. There wasn't any brain damage but his liver was damaged beyond repair because of the pressure on his torso. I am sorry but I don't think he might have more than24 hours. We can sustain him only for that long and there is no guarantee that he will even gain consciousness. I am sorry for your loss." The doctor said before he had to rush forward to catch the suddenly swaying figure of the woman in front of him.

"No…Gray no…" Ultear muttered as burst into tears and sobs. A nurse came and took her to the bench.

"Please don't worry miss, please have faith. I am sure your brother will make it" she consoled the crying woman but no effect whatsoever.

"But-but the doctor said- he said that Gray might not wake up-he is gonna die in a day! How do you expect me to calm down!" she yelled but the nurse just hugged her lightly before making her drink water. Soon the wailing and yelling was stopped and only dry sobs escaped Ultear's mouth. She took out her cell and dialed Lyon's number. She told him everything but ordered him not to tell anybody else because it was still Natsu and Lucy's special day.

After an hour or so, the white haired man was storming through the halls of the hospital with his blue haired wife in tow. Juvia was crying even while running and Lyon was in no better shape. They spotted Ultear waiting in front of the ICU. Just as her eyes fell on the duo, she immediately went and hugged her other brother. Sobs escaped her at a fast pace as she held him tightly. Juvia just stood there, watching the siblings until her gaze fell on the door.

"Ultear san, please stop crying. Gray sama will definitely wake up, Juvia can guarantee that" she said which made Ultear smile ever so slightly. The three of them entered the room after wearing the green scrubs and masks.

"Gray…" Lyon wasn't able to believe that this half mummy was his little brother. Many machines were attached with wires and tubes on his body while majority of the region was in bandages. Wet droplets fell from his eyes as he thought that maybe after a couple of hours, his younger brother will not even be in this world anymore. He looked over to his side to see Juvia looking as distraught as ever, apparently this was too much of a pain jerker for her.

Ultear gripped Gray's hand lightly while praying to whatever deity up there that her brother will gain consciousness. Suddenly she felt a sudden movement.

"Gray…!" she said when suddenly his hand twitched.

"Gray sama is waking up!" Juvia exclaimed gleefully. Lyon immediately called for the doctor. Suddenly his eyelids opened and his eyes scanned the faces of his little family. A small smile graced his lips as the beeping got faster. The doctor and nurses immediately rushed inside and started with whatever they can to keep the raven head conscious.

"Sayonara…" Gray's voice whispered as his body fell limp. The sudden light that had shined in his eyes diminished into nothingness and they were left dull and half lidded. The heart monitor went silent.

"No…NO! I DON'T BELIEVE THIS! GRAY!" Lyon yelled only to be held back by his sister and wife.

"Lyon! Get a grip on yourself! Please! Don't make it harder…than it…already is" soon the trio were sobbing, crying, wailing or whatever as the body of their family member rested in front of them. The doctor's head was hung low as he closed his patient's eyes and covered him with the white sheet while the nurses removed the various machines and tubes.

The ring was still in Gray's grasp…adorning his own finger as his casket was placed in the same cathedral in which her love of life made her commitment with another man. Currently all of his family and friends, including the new couple, stood with their heads bowed in grief of losing one of their own.

The raven head's body was dressed in a white tux with a silky ocean blue shirt and a tie with tracing of blue. His necklace still hung around his neck. And the ring…the ring on his finger…the ring that started it all.

~~THE END~~

**How was it? Good enough? Well this is officially my first kinda romance type fic…well maybe second from Heaven Knight…Anyways, please tell me how it was! Well my first try so tips are needed~ Please review~**


End file.
